


I'm looking for a story.

by Pasion_Gavilanes_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasion_Gavilanes_12/pseuds/Pasion_Gavilanes_12
Summary: It's about for some reason he's cheating on Draco, Draco finds them in the living room, Harry apologizes but Draco doesn't answer him. He asks hermione for help and she gives him a time turner and he returns to that moment, prevents the deception show what happened, Harry gets scared and he doesn't ir. I would like to read it again
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	I'm looking for a story.

Harry is cheating on Draco, Draco finds them in the living room, Harry apologizes but Draco doesn't answer him. He asks hermione for help and she gives him a time turner and he returns to that moment, prevents the deception show what happened, Harry gets scared and he doesn't it. I would like to read it again. Please help me. 😊☺️


End file.
